superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 5 (1973-1974)
Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Jon Stone * Producer: Robert Cunniff * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum, Stan Lathan * Head Writer: Jeffrey Moss * Writing Supervised by: Jon Stone * Writers: Jeffrey Moss and Jon Stone, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, Norman Stiles, Joseph A. Bailey * Special Muppet Material by: Jerry Juhl * Music Director: Joe Raposo * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Hal Miller ** Wally - Joe Ponazecki ** Ralph - Paul Price ** Big Bird and Oscar - Carroll Spinney * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill, Jane Henson * Puppets and Costumes: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love, Caroly Wilcox, John Lovelady * Muppet Creative Consultants: Mike Frith, Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Film Producer: Shyrlee Dallard * Associate Producer: Dulcy Singer * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Lynn Klugman * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Special Songs: Jeffrey Moss, Joe Raposo, Chris Cerf * Film Production: M.M. Murphy, Ann Burgund * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Assistants to the Producer: Lisa Simon, Shelley Herman * Production Assistants: Amy Hutchings, Selvin Evans, Janet Caldwell, Judy Freudberg * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Costume Designer: Mostoller * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Girvin Kirk, PhD * Associate Director of Research: Patricia Hayes * Researchers: Darlene Powell-Hobson, Richard Allen Chase, Daniel R. Anderson * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Graphics: Gerri Brioso * Illustrations: Janice Carden * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Manager: Jimmy Baylor * Property Coordinator: Nat Mongioi * Set Decorator: Stephen Finnie * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Associate Director: Emily Squires * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Technical Supervisor: Walt Rauffer * Lighting Director: George Riesenberger * Sound Effects: Barbara Wood * Audio: Art Rosalin * Video: Bob Squittieri * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Dave Kinney, Ed Lacey, Frank Vila * Videotape Editors: John Hutchison, Vincent Sims, Bryan Keen * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Make-Up: Phyllis Grens Sternick * Hair Stylist: Mickey Lawrence * Wardrobe: Ruby Howkins * Vision Mixer: Felicity Maton * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Recorded at Teletape 81 st. Studio * Funds for "Sesame Street" are provided by · Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare · U.S. Office of Education · National Center for Educational Technology · The Corporation for Public Broadcasting · Carnegie Corporation · The Ford Foundation * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1973-1974 Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Street Category:TV Series Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:End Credits Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max